rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 11 (Results
Welcome ladies. My Top 4 queens, tonight you will all be receiving critiques and in the end, one of you will be eliminated. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nicholas Per usual, your verse was really good. I liked how you used it to take jabs at the other queens and the line about Kim Chi worked as well. Your look was not the best look tonight. I wasn't really crazy about it and I would've loved to see the front of it. Nonetheless, you did a good job tonight. Throughout this competition you've done really well and you've performed flawlessly. You had one slip up in the roast, but apart from that you have done really well. You've shown really great finesse in your work and I think that is worthy of the title of Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas You have served up some really fierce looks in this competition and tonight was no different. I loved the look and as usual you looked really stunning. Your verse was also surprisingly good. You obviously don't have the best luck with these challenges, but tonight was a different story. For half this competition, you've been in the bottom and you have also killed every showdown. Your ability to not give up and your resilient attitude is in my opinion also very deserving of the crown. Next up...Thorgy Thor Nicholas I really like what you did with this challenge, you stayed true to yourself like you always do and as a result it was very successful. Your look is probably my favorite Thorgy look ever and I absolutely loved it. The blue and gold work so well together and the glasses just complete the look. Your performance in this competition has been nothing less of perfect...literally. You've never been in the bottom and you have just out your absolute best in every challenge. Coming into this rush, I definitely didn't think you would be in the top for 2 look-based challenges and even win the ball, but you did. Your creative mind in each challenge is definitely what helped you a lot and that would be a great addition to the Winner's Circle. Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicholas Even after your slip ups, you showed that you have a lot of potential. You slayed every challenge after you were in the bottom and it's such a shame that you didn't submit. You definitely had the most to do in this challenge, but I know that you would have been able to execute in really well. But, since you weren't able to submit, this could be the end of the road for you. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... April Carrión, Lady Gaga, Thorgy Thor, Trinity K. Bonet For one of you, this is where the road ends. After looking at your performances tonight as well as your overall performance throughout this competition...I've made my decision. The queen, not making it into the Top 3 is... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Trinity K. Bonet I'm sorry my dear, but this is not your time. Although you have done a great job in this competition, Not submitting, is an unforgivable crime Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts